narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demonic Illusion: Steaming Multistoried Building
Genjutsu? Should this really be classified as genjutsu? If it were a genjutsu why wouldn't try dispelling it? Being a mirage doesn't necessarily mean its genjutsu.--''Deva '' 04:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well it kinda makes sense going off what we've been told about the clam and Capt. Awesome. I think it'd be better than assuming that it's something else.--Cerez365™ 15:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Collaboration Technique It seemed to me, that despite the Clam providing the mist, the Mizukage was manipulating it. Could it be a combination Jutsu?--NaruHina fan (talk) 05:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :He could be, but right now I don't believe there is enough evidence to support this.--''Deva '' 05:17, August 25, 2011 (UTC) It's a Collaboration Technique 100%, because it also effected Mizukage! --Omojuze (talk) 16:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) A collaboration technique is when more than one users contributes to the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 02:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Mirage genjutsu and the Doujutsus Doujutsus like Sharingan and Byakugan can see through the mirage? I'm wondering if the three doujutsu would be tricked by the FIELD genjutsu.Since the doujutsu already have been stated that they cannot be fooled by visual genjutsu, what would happen with them,if the chakra stay around the battlefield, thus, how the doujutsu can see through it? thanks for the answer :D :We don't know.--Cerez365™ 15:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sensor's vs mirages On page 5 of chapter 557. What is the exact comment about the mirage, it seems like while the mirage was out they couldn't sense the Mizukage's real body. Also it would explain how the mizukage could fight Muu to a draw considering Muu's status as a sensor. (talk) 11:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :That would seem to be the case. We'll wait for raws though to get confirmation from Shounensuki.--Cerez365™ 13:13, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Has there been any update yet on this issue? I'm sure the raws are out by now. (talk) 15:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::They're not. Omnibender - Talk - 19:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well you seemed somewhat interested in the outcome of this: Shounen's confirmed what was said by the sensor.--Cerez365™ 12:05, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks so much for the confirmation! :) It just helps with both understanding the technique and learning that there were sensors in the division. (Before I was unsure.) (talk) 13:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Left out info i think the that theres lots of info left out of this article. first of the mirage can attack cause it was destroying gaara's sand shield and it couldnt have been the real mizukage doing it cause when his location wwas revealed by onoki he was far of in the background and apearently the mirage defeated all those ninja before gaara and onoki got ther. also i think the mirage can disapear and reapear cause the sensor that found nidaime mizukages real body while he was using joki boi said that the mirage of him couldnt disapear now. please discuss cause its been buggin me for awhile by not mentioning it. (talk) 22:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I agree on the whole attacking bit. The mirage can at least become corporeal. Not too sure about the whole disappear and reappear bit though since it only disappeared after the technique was dispelled.--Cerez365™ 22:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd have to advise caution when it comes to these additions, neither of the referenced scenes were that descriptive when it came to explaining what had resulted in them, displaying only the outcomes of events rather than what had actually transpired. I think explicitly adding that the mirage can become corporeal, would be a rash decision, especially when considering that this ability was clearly identified as a genjutsu. Maybe a trivia note on these points would suffice, at least until we receive more information from a databook entry. Blackstar1 (talk) 22:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I was wondering about and the whole aspects of how mirages work for other people. I think a databook entry would really be welcomed.--Cerez365™ 23:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC) also it's possible that the mirage hurting the people is just an illusion remember genjutsu affect the five senses. or he could be attacking from the shadows and timing his attacks with the mirages like kagarai oboro and mubi, the only problem with this theory is that when the mizukages true possission was revealed he was too far away unless he has some long range water pistol lol. or he could be using his yin release to somehow make the mirage corporeal. or the mirage could be made from oily mist and cant be harmed cause it's vapor but it can semisolidify to attack. also i think what that guy meant about him dissapearing was that the mirage could dissapear and reapear in diferent places/ also you must consider that the clam may be increasing the potency of the genjutsu cause he did say he used genjutsu and if the mirage thing only worked with the clam then thats not enough to say he's a genjutsu specialist, and when he starded joki boi the ninja asked tsuchikage if it was another genjutsu sugesting that he's used more than one genjutsu against them. i know i'm throwing alot of speculation here but you must look at every possible angle of such a complex technique. please reply and share your thoughts about this. (talk) 21:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :The "dead" members didn't get up after the technique ended did they? There's a lot of speculation that can surround this technique, so it's best if we stick to the bare essentials regarding the technique until we get a databook entry.--Cerez365™ 21:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I suspect something like this: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Haze_Clone_Technique. I think while he invisible he times his attacks with the mirage to make him look real.Umishiru (talk) 21:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) another thing.according to shounensuki the technique can create more than one mirage of the mizukage cause when nidaime was explaining it to those ninja he said the clam is whats creating the mirages which he said before he said the clam they were seeing was a mirage. and when gaara was talking about after he said nidaime was strong that they'd have to defeat the clam or the mirage(s) will keep coming, what that about? (talk) 06:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. This.--Cerez365™ 11:05, December 3, 2011 (UTC) last thing i swear, when he first explained that the real clam was hiding behind the mirage so those ninja couldnt see it it, that doesnt hold true cause onoki couldnt actually see the clam when he was behind the real one which was surounding it so he could see were it was and were to aim his dust technique. so i think the fact that the clam can create seperate mirages or genjutsu to camouflage itself and the mizukage so be mentioned at least in the trivia. what do the rest of you think. (talk) 06:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Can the clam "move"? Do you guys think that the clam can move? I ask this because it seems that the clam had change its location at the time Mizu summoned it and when Onoki destoyed it.